


Zebrina

by Aconitum1104



Series: Tradescantia [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconitum1104/pseuds/Aconitum1104
Summary: As Gotham city emerges from lockdown Harleen Quinzel gets to know her best friend all over again.In other words a no power au based on the fact I bought way too many plants in quarentine.Started out as a one shot and now this is a rewrite with other stories in the same timeline.(Plant posts post quarentine rewrite)
Series: Tradescantia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186244





	Zebrina

**Author's Note:**

> Just kinda pretend Gotham experienced lockdowns like the UKs and they didn't meet up between.  
> I'll add more ages as characters are introduced but right now  
> Harley and Ivy are 23  
> Selina is 26

It was early March and Harleen was finally getting to see her best friend again  
It had been almost a year since the twenty three year olds had last met, just before the world seemingly stopped turning, even between lockdowns school work prevented any attempt at even social distanced meet ups.   
Perks of being a doctorate student. 

Perks of having rich parents however meant Pamela could afford a nicer apartment than most other college students their age.  
It wasn't big by any stretch of the imagination but the bright walls and large windows made it feel like you were in Metropolis rather than the ever gloomy Gotham.   
Pamela led the blonde to the living area passing the small oak dining table on the way, it brought back a sense of nostalgia that Harleen had been longing for since warnings of the virus first emerged and social contact became limited. 

The changes were subtle at first, the odd succulent on a shelf, some flowers Harleen couldn't identify on the sideboard, but Harleen didn't think anything of it houseplants weren't usual especially in residence of someone with intrests such as Pamela.   
Conservation, bettering the environment and plants all went hand in hand and they were everything (well almost everything, feminism and lgbt+ rights were pretty high on the list too) Pamela Lillian Isley stood for.   
What Harleen wasn't expecting was normally smooth white wood of the living room windowsill to be covered in an array of pots with mote plants than Harleen could name spread between them. 

Sitting in the chair closest to the window she observed the flora as her host prepared tea in the adjoining kitchen, some where singular leaves growing roots while others trailed down from their pot almost reaching the floor.   
"I kinda went overboard right? New years resolution was no more plants till at least June" Pamela emerged two mugs in hand before sitting across from Harleen and subsequently the window, it made the light shine it just the right way that her hair almost glowed.   
" 're pretty Pam" Harleen responded as she took a sip from the offered mug "How'd you get them?"   
"Cuttings mostly, I saw the tradescantias online and thought why not?" Pamela said gesturing to a purple and green plant trailing from the shelf mounted on the window "You know how I tried to grow plants last year and none of them survived"   
"Yeah, I remember having to pull you away from the gardening aisle at target" Harleen nooded between her laughter.   
Pamela has tried so hard just for barely half the seeds to germinate and even fewer to live past a month.   
"Well I decided to make another attempt this year, this one managed to survive and actually grow, kinda spurred me on to buy more"   
"So now you're trying to regrow the amazon in your apartment?"   
"Please Gotham is completely the wrong climate I'd have to have superpowers to do that, 'sides it's not that many"   
"Yet" Harleen joked as her eyes sweeped the apartment before landing back on Pamela who was giving her a deadpan stare "It suits you red, I mean after all your name is Isley, not that far from Ivy kinda ironic right?"   
"Even more ironic that I can't keep a damn ivy plant alive no matter how much I try, you would not believe how picky these plants can be, my problem last year was underwatering but I had to try with three of these before they even grew an inch, I had to keep finding different sellers just so I didn't look bad"  
"Sounds like a real dilemma"   
"You have no clue, and trying to find secondhand plant pots is a nightmare, no one seems to have any with drainage holes, that's like the most important thing after sunlight and water"  
"Jeez Pam you're real invested in this huh?"  
"I'm sorry" the redhead responded "You didn't come here for me to rant about horticulture, how's your quarentine been?"  
"Oh you know same old, same old, studying, quite literally bouncing off the walls because I can't go to the gym and pratice gymnastics, more studying, feeling like one of my future patients if I have to stay inside another week, the usual"  
"May not want to mention that last one at any job interviews" Harleen stuck her tongue out in response before responding in a voice far too chipper for the topic at hand.   
"Please have you seen mental health rates recently, I'd be more worried if I hadn't been effected, technically I can't be your therapist red, but I make a pretty good distraction" Pamela rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her tea before responding.   
"I know Harleen there was a reason you were on my side when Selina dragged us to the Wayne's fun day"  
"Pretty sure I didn't distract anyone but you that day Pam-a-lamb but I'll let you live in denial if it makes you happy"  
"I'm not in denial- look just forget I said anything, have you talked to Selina yet?" Pamela diverted as she tried to ignore the heat growing in her cheeks.   
"Nope, but I'm supposed to be meeting with her in town tomorrow, you're still welcome to come along"  
"I can't Harls I already told you I've got a lecture, we're covering some really interesting stuff"  
"You say that about the entire course" Harleen retorted   
"That's cause it's true"  
"Whatever you say Red, I am gonna have to go though gotta hit the grocery store before sundown, you'll be at that public garden thing Friday right?"  
"Course I will, stay safe?" Pamela responded as she led Harleen back towards the front door  
"I promise Pammy" Harleen responded as she pulled the redhead into a hug "See you Friday"


End file.
